


I thought you were the one

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s00e12 Nothing To See Here, Episode: s02e15 No Heroics, Episode: s02e30 Co-Existence, F/F, One Shot, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, season zero, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Carmilla to Laura. Inspired by the season finale in season where Tythia promises Carmilla that she would find her match and for the moments in "No heroics" and "Co-existence" where Carmilla seems so betrayed by Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you were the one

I thought we were meant to last.  
I thought we were supposed to be together.  
I thought it was fate.  
I thought it was destined by the stars and by the fairy queen herself.  
I thought our love was of the kind that are written about in books.  
I thought this was the thing she meant; that I would find my match.  
That my hearts truest desire, my wish, would finally come true.  
That I had finally found her, that I had found you, my match.  
I thought that this was it, that this would be it to the day I died.  
I thought that you was made for me and that I was created for you.  
I thought that we always would find our way together, that it always would have been us two.  
I thought you were my perfect match, my soulmate.  
I thought you were the one, the one I'd waited for, the one I was destined to love.  
I thought I had finally found the one, but then you started question it.  
You started question things that can’t be answered.  
You started demanding things that can’t be given.  
You started saying things that can't be told  
You started believing things that can't be done.  
You started wishing for things that can never happen  
You started wishing for more, you started wishing for a hero, for me to change.  
You started hoping for unbelievable things, you started expecting me to drop it all. To save them, to sacrifice myself and change myself for you.  
And I. I thought we felt the same way. I thought we wanted the same, I thought we shared the same dream, the same hope.  
I thought you felt the same as I did, that you loved me by all your heart, that you accepted me for who I am.  
I thought that I never would be alone. I thought that you would never leave me, that you would always stay by my side.  
I thought you were special, I thought you were the one.  
The one I could love, the one I could cherish, the one who would never betray me.  
I thought I had finally found one who would never bore me, who deserved my love.  
I thought I had finally found one who would help me, who would keep me company and make my life worth living.  
I thought I had finally found the one I had been looking for.  
I thought I had finally found one who would love me no matter what  
I thought I had finally found one who accepted me.  
I thought I had finally found one person who wouldn't judge me for what I am and for what I have done.  
I thought. I thought I had finally, after years of years of looking, found a girl that loved me.  
But. You just. Wouldn’t.


End file.
